Confession?
by AMSL Detective
Summary: Among the many love letters, one eccentric poem with some weird codes is the most eye-catching one. It's the tenth letters in the week. Who could it be from? And what's the meaning behind those codes? Will this guy be finally the right one? [Late B-day fic for Puchii]


**A/N: Heyo, there~ A stray cat is passing by~ Here, I'm presenting a late birthday fic for my beloved friend, Pu-chan~! X3 Happy Birthday, Pu-chan!**

**Sorry for the late gift ****:"( I know I did say I was about to give you an AMV, but then something unexpected took over in the middle way which force me to use my father's old laptop and due to that I can't continue the AMV, gomenasai T^T**

**For now, this is all I can give to you. I'm so sorry *sobs* TT^TT**

* * *

"Again?!"

* * *

_Dear [L/N] [F/N]-sama,_  
_Please let me have a word_  
_And retrieve the legendary swords_

_Kusanagi no Tsurugi – Kusanagi no Murakumo no Tsurugi_  
_Laevateinn_  
_Odin Sword_  
_Excalibur_  
_Goujian_  
_Tessaiga_

_Various choices it may be_  
_But for you I'll be like the bee_  
_Gathering as much honey as I can_  
_For just one hold of your hand_

_I know it sounds so stupid_  
_'Cuz I've never been a cupid_

_I know you might have been taken_  
_From the proof of the bunch of confessions_  
_All I want is for you to listen_  
_The call of my heart_  
_The beginning of my start_  
_Falling deep for you_

_I've never known_  
_Of when_  
_Nor why_  
_And don't even get to how_  
_I've fallen in love with you_

_Love in the first sight,_  
_People says_  
_Love fate in the night,_  
_I would say_

_As lame as it could sound_  
_I'm feeling really down_  
_For the lack of my perfection_  
_Surely isn't a match for the holy creation_  
_None other than you_  
_Who is as pure as the morning dew_

_I know I'm so mean_  
_To hope that you'll date no one_  
_Until today clean_  
_So that you'll be my only one_

_I promise to stop whining_  
_And will keep on winning_  
_For the sake of my beloved Queen_  
_Starting from the stage of teen_

_I can't get you out of my head_  
_Not even for a single second_  
_No matter how much I tried to_  
_Not that I really want to_  
_My soul feel so dead_  
_Seeing you walking with another lad_

_All my thoughts are drowned_  
_And my hearts start to beat faster_  
_As soon I glance at your smiling face_  
_It really is a joy when I see you smile at me_

_It would be wiser_  
_If I could just get to the point of the blue_  
_No matter how much effort I use_  
_There's no way I can describe my feelings towards you_  
_I love you_  
_That's the least I could say bout you_

_Your eyes_  
_Your smile_  
_Your lips_  
_Your kindness_  
_Your warmth_  
_Everything about you is beyond perfect_

_I know I had no rights to tell you this_  
_But I just love you_

_For now I'll bid you a good bye_  
_And I wish to never see you cry_  
_Please notice my crying soul_  
_To hear your proper answer_

_VVV_

_-Teitan XhitoX_

_[1- 5] [9- 10] [1-7]_  
_P.s. The hint is "X"_

_::: Shogakkou noi chouno kinoshita :::_

* * *

"Wow, now this is an unusual one," you commented to yourself as you examined the piece of paper in your hand again.

"What's that, [f/n]?" asked an uninvited voice. A head perked from behind your back. "Another love letter, eh~?"

"Oh, Fania!" you exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah, it is. It's the tenth one in a week, for heaven's sake! And it's a pretty damn unusual one," you replied as you nod. "There's even some weird numbers and letters at the end." Of course. You, [l/n] [f/n] is well-known throughout the school. You're a genius and a beauty, after all. You'd receive at _least_ three confessions and five love letters in a week. And surprisingly this week you received way more than usual. But no one seemed to catch your attention, though. Until this one eccentric letter.

Fania, your crazy mystery otaku friend, took the paper from you and starts examining it. You know that her crazy mind is up to something. She grinned cheekily and returns it back to you.

"Heee~ Looks like he's really into you," she grinned.

You sighed. That wasn't the answer you expected, but at least it's better than you imagined. "How can you tell?"

"Those weird letters and numbers are secret codes. He wanted to impress you, showing that he's a smart guy. But it's a pretty easy code, though. I'm sure you can solve it."

"To be honest … I don't really understand the content meaning of the poem," you complained.

"That's why he uses code. I'm sure even he doesn't understand his own poem either, so his only option to impress you is the codes."

"Oh." That was all you can say. "VVV", what could it mean? And "Teitan XhitoX"? Surely there isn't anyone named like that in your school.

Now that you think about it, you remembered that Fania love to make some codes too. There's nothing wrong in asking, right? Who knows she might have solved it. "So, Kudou Shinichi's Apprentice-_kun_, did you figure out what the code means?"

"Of course I do," she grinned slyly. "Once I've made a code using the same method as his."

"Tell me then," you demanded.

"Na-a-ah~ I don't wanna ruin the guy's plan. But I can give you another hint, though. If you want that is."

"What hint?"

"Hmm ... let's see ... Ah, right! Cross-over and peace! The other hint is "Cross-Over" and "Peace"! Not as in anime, or something, but cross-over in a different way."

You tilted your head to the side a little. "Cross-over? Peace? That's all?"

"Yup that's all~" Fania grinned.

"No way," you whined.

"Yes way. And oh, the codes are related to the poem."

"Right. Is "Teitan XhitoX" and also a code?"

"Precisely. Starting from "VVV" till the end are all codes. A genius like you would be able to solve it in less than a minute."

You sighed again. "I guess I'll try to solve it at home."

"_Ne,_ don't you dare to ask your big bro~! You'd only disappoint the guy~"

"Yeah, whatever."

As soon as you get home, you rushed to your study table and inspect the poem and the code again. An idea flicked in your head and you grinned from ear to ear in happiness. You giggled and keep the letter in your secret box to treasure it.

"I would have never imagined it was from him," you giggled to yourself.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else ….

An orange haired boy sighed. "Haaah~"

"What's with the face? Need me to iron it for you?" joked a lavender haired guy. "You put the letter in her locker already, right?"

"_Ano sa_, Manabe-_kun_," muttered the first guy.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me making the poem, but …."

"But?"

"To tell the truth, I don't even understand the poem myself," the orange haired guy known as Minaho, confessed.

The other boy, known as Manabe, giggled. "Does it really matter? The girl will be stunned after knowing she received a letter from a guy! She'll just explode right away and won't bother to know the detailed meaning of the poem. The main thing is that she knows that you confessed to her. What's the big deal?"

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT! It's the AMAZING [F/N]-SAMA, YOU KNOW! There's no way she'd accept me with such a lame poem!" Minaho cried while grabbing Manabe by the collar. "Uwaaa! It's my long awaited first confession, Manabe-_kun_! I want it to be prefect! My chance is next to zero! _Dameda sadameda _(1)! Manabe-_kun_, it'll be your fault if she jilted me!"

Manabe was taken aback. "Eeeh? What?! Why me?!"

"You're the one who suggested me to write a poem despite knowing I'm bad at making poems. Uhuhu ... I should have never listened to you."

"I bet no one had ever given her a poem, you will always remain in her heart. Don't worry," patted the lavender boy.

Minaho twitched. An eerie aura leaked form his soul which scared the living hell out of the glasses boy.

"M-Minaho-_k_-_kun_? Are you ... okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! That's the lamest poem I've ever written! Come back here!"

"Noooo! Somebody help me!"

The two boys started to play tag (at least that's how it seems) and run along the complex. Ibuki and Tetsukado who happen to pass by saw them and looked at each other.

"What the hell are the two of the doing?" Tetsukado asked.

"I don't know. But it looks fun! Wanna join?" Ibuki added.

"Sure! Hey, guys! We wanna join!"

And soon, Tetsukado and Ibuki joined the tag game without knowing what actually really happened.

"Yay! We're playing tag!"

"It's been years since I last okay tag with my friends!"

"Get back here, First Confession Ruiner!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

**(1)Dameda sadameda: Oh no, I'm doomed!**

**A/N: LAME AND CRAPPY! *sobs* Uh, I'm so sorry. It's been a very long time since I wrote a poem TT^TT**

**Uwaaaa! Hontoni gomenasaii! This wasn't the fic I've planned to give you. I've written about three/four different fics and they're about 20 pages. They always gets longer than I wanted it to be and I just can't put it to an end QAQ Gomen ... Since I don't want to delay any longer, I rushed to make this short crappy drabble yesterday. Huhu ... I'm really sorry. I'll try to continue the AMV and those four fics if I had the time.**

**Waaaah! I'm so sorry, I hope I hadn't disappoint you, Pucchi T^T  
Please tell me what you think in the review box~ :"3**

**P.s. Did you solved the code? Did I made it too easy? I'm just not good in making codes, sorry =="a**


End file.
